lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Spooky Lost Episode Conveniently on VHS!
I assure you, all of this is the truth. None of this is a lie. None of it. Believe me. If you don't, you will... You will... Hehehe... It all started four score and seven years ago when Gumballs we're first made. That started a series of chain reactions that led to The. Amazing World of Gumball. Leading to me finding this tape. I'm a college student, working at Wendy's (fresh never frozen), and I don't have very much money. I have live TV and a VCR, that's it. So I go to a lot of yard sales. Sunday March 13 2019 is a date I will always remember. I stopped at a sketchy yard sale about two blocks away from my house. I saw this 70s looking guy and he said I was free to look around. I looked at a few things until I noticed a box that said, "VHSs". Hmm, I thought. I looked inside and saw some random cheesey titles relating to some cartoons I don't watch like "Pearl gets herself dead". Then I noticed one that was just titled "Gumball". Sounded like a way to waste an hour or two watching a fan movie. I told him I wanted to buy it. He said that it came at a terrible price. I reassured him that 50 cents was not too bad. I bought the tape and headed home. When I put the tape in, the theme song was the same, except Anais was blurred out. Wow, talk about bad quality! And then the episode started. It was silent, just showing the school. I thought that maybe the person that made it wanted it to be mysterious. I continued to watch for a minute or two until giving up. Right before I turned the VCR off, Gumball rushed out, screaming. Though, that was Gumball's voice, or at least a good impression. Then Richard chase after him with cheese coming out of him. I was grossed out, just like the last time this happened. Richard set his hand on a nearby Darwin. Darwin's body started to expel cheese as well. I just continued watching. All the characters sounded normal... Gumball proceeded to hide behind a car. An entire army of cheese zombies tap danced towards him and Banana Joe. "Gumball, why don't we... Banana split!" This was the most horrifying thing so far. Cheese zombie Rob infected Joe. Honestly, it wasn't as terrifying as the joke. But still! Gumball screamed and ran away. This started to feel nothing like Gumball. I checked the tape to see who made it. It just said the title. If this were a fan movie, it would say who made it. But nothing. I looked back up to see Gumball on the ground looking at the camera while being infected. "You're... Next..." I decided enough was enough and turned off the VCR. Yeah, that was hilariously stupid and cliche." ￼ Category:TRUE STORY Category:Lost episudes Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:English Class Failure